Mileven One-shots
by Lover-loser-kaspbrak
Summary: One shots, give me any ideas for more
1. Truth or dare

/Everyone is in tenth grade/

"Dare" El said confidently, answering Max's question of "Truth or dare?"

"Are you sure? Mike asked quietly, "yes." Replied El, ready for her dare.

"I dare you to kiss Mike for 20 seconds!"

Mike looked at El, his cheeks were as red as a tomato. Although, he really did not mind the dare, it was doing it in front of his friends that he was worried about.

Mike started to say something to max, maybe change her mind, but before he could El's lips were on his.

He could feel the millions of butterflies in his stomach.

El's hand moved behind his neck, pulling him closer, in the background he could hear their friends saying "3...2...1...0!! Ok, you can stop now." But they didn't want to. Now, they were full on making out, his hand on her waist, her hands in his hair, everyone around them melted away, and they were all alone.

That was until they started hitting them with pillows.

They pulled away, still looking in each other's eyes, when. Pillow came down and hit mike in the head.

El got up and said " YOU ASKED FOR IT!" And then giggling.

Using her powers, she took all their pillows from their hands and started hitting them lightly, "No fair!" Max yelled. "No powers El!" Said Will. So she dropped the pillows, got her own, and screamed "PILLOW FIGHT!!!!" Mike got up and joined in, they had a lot of fun.

Once all their friends left, Mike and El sat on the couch in the bacement and talked for a while. Out of the blue, El grabbed his hands, and said "I love you so much Mike." Then she kissed him. When she pulled away, Mike stared into her beautiful honey eyes and said. "I love you more."

They spent the rest of the night watching movies, and occasionally giving each other quick pecks on the cheek.

**Hello! I hope you enjoyed, please leave an idea for more one-shot chapters! I will get to them as soon as I can. Thanks!**


	2. Dear-Diary

**Hello everyone! I know I have not updated this for a while, but I have been busy with other stories. **

**In this one shot, nothing in S3 has happened yet.**

_June 11th 1985_

_When I look into her eyes, it's like nothing else in the world matters, because I have her. She is really there with me in that moment, and I can't explain how amazing it feels to have her in my arms everyday, and to be able to kiss her, hug her, and be with her._

_Those 353 days were hell. Literal hell. Looking back at it now, I realize how lucky I am that she came back. That she was alive. _

_She deserves the world, and I intend to give her as much of it as I can._

_I know we are young, but I love her, I love her so much it hurts. I would do **anything** for her, **anything**. I want to wake up with her in my arms every day, and tell her how much I love her, and how much she means to me. _

_I want her to know that without her, my life is meaningless and pointless. Without her I would never be the same. My heart beats for her, and only her. _

_I love you El_

**I hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment, and give me any ideas for more oneshots! Thanks and I hope your day is an 11 out of 10.**


	3. First-day-of-school

"Come on kid, time to go to school!" Hopper said happily to his daughter El who was still in bed. "Don't want to miss your first day." Still in bed. "Mike will be there..." "IM UP!" She said happily, getting out of bed.

Hop knew they loved each other, he just didn't want to catch them doing anything, well... you know.

Hopper was a very protective Dad. He loved El so much, but not so much Mike. Plus, mike was scared of him. It made Hop laugh at how scared he really was of him.

**30 minutes later**

**Elevens POV**

knock on door*

"That must be Dustin." I heard dad say from the kitchen.

He walked up to me and said "have a good first day kid." And ruffled my hair. "Thanks Dad." I Said. It made him smile every time I said "_Dad_" I don't really know why.

I opened the door expecting to see Dustin, but it was Mike! "Mike!" I Said happily and flung myself at him, into a hug. I really wanted to kiss him, but dad was behind me, and then I thought to myself, _what the hell! _And before Mike could even say Hi to me, I kissed him passionately. Dad slammed the door, annoyed, but mike was kissing me back, I was as happy as I could be until he broke the kiss. I was sad, but when he said "I love you El, so much." My whole body lit up with joy.

"I love you too Mike." I Said. And we biked to school.

**Mikes POV **

**Lunch**

"Hey guys" I Said as I walked up to the party. "Any of you seen El?" I said, wondering why she was not with them. "Uhh no, sorry." Said Will" "Damnit" I Said angrily. _How could I lose her on the first day?! "_Uhh, can you guys help me look for her?" "Yea of course" Said Max, pulling Lucas along. "Thanks guys." I Said and ran to find her.


	4. First day of school two

**This chapter is a continuation of the last one, it will be a two-shot.**

Max and Lucas looked outside while Dustin and Will stayed in the cafeteria in case El came. Mike looked inside the school, the more time passed, the more worried he got. _What is something happened to her? Hop is gonna kill me! _Were only some of the thoughts going through his head right now. But the most important one was, _is she ok?!_

**El's POV**

I heard the lunch bell ring, I jumped out of my seat excited to see Mike. As I made my way down the hallway towards the cafeteria a group of girls walked up to me, they were pretty, and probably popular. I had no idea why they were coming to see me, I am the opposite of popular. Then one girl spoke up, she looked like the leader of the group.

"Follow us, and don't make a scene." She said, and started to walk away. The rest of the group looked at me, and then turned to go.

They lead me to a classroom, they left the lights off, and sat me down in a chair. I was scared, I should not have followed them.

Then the leader looked at the other girls and then back at me. Then, two of them held me against the chair as another girl tied me to it. I tried to fight against the rope, but they were too strong. Hop always told me to never use my powers in public, so I didn't I let them tie me up.

Once I was secure in the chair, the leader started to talk.

"We all know what you can do freak." She said harshly. "And we are going to show the whole world. And while you become a human science experiment WE will be famous!" She looked at the girl who tied me up, and she turned on a camera. "Now, show us what you can do." "I don't know what your talking about." I Said, trying not to cry. "Use your powers you freak!" She said loudly. "Or your precious Mike will pay."

I tried to think of something I could do, anything to not be sent back to the lab, anything to save Mike.

Then it came to me, the camera! Without even looking at it, I balled my hands into fists, and crushed the camera. I was really hoping I would not have to hurt these girls, I just wanted to be normal! But I did NOT want to go back to the lab.

"That's it you bitch!" Screamed the leader, "Let's go find Mike, shall we?" "NO!" I screamed. They can't hurt Mike, they just can't.

I used my powers to break the rope and got out of the chair, before I could do anything one of the girls smashed glass container and held the shard against my throat. I was just about to use my powers to push her off me when Mike ran into the room.

He looked relieved to see me but when he saw the situation, his face turned pale. "Let her go!" He screamed, but the girl only pushed harder against my throat.

Then I remembered my powers. In one swift motion, I pulled the girl off me, and out the window. The other girls looked at me, scared for their lives. "You tell anyone about me, and you are DEAD." I Said loudly. Then I walked out of the room with Mike. Once we were farther away, he noticed the blood on my neck, "El!" He said in fear, "your bleeding!" "I'm fine." I Said. "No you are not. Let's go wash you up." He said. I couldn't help but follow him.

**Later that night**

Mike and El were cuddling in the blanket fort in the bacement, the events of the day still haunting El. She had told Mike everything. And he comforted her. She felt better, but she couldn't help but think, _how did they know about me? _

But that was a question for later, right now, she just wanted to be with Mike, the love of her life.

"Mike?" I whispered. "Yea?" He said into my hair. "Kiss me." And without a second thought, his lips were on mine, and I was at peace.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Please review, it makes my day️**


	5. Im-Sorry

Hello to anyone who reads my books.

I will not be continuing any of the stories I've written, I no longer ship Mileven.

I am very sorry.

Although, I am continuing to write on Wattpad, and it would be amazing if you would read it! I have one book out right now of reddie oneshots. I don't have a lot, but requests would be great!

My username is @pieceoftrash-

Again, I am very sorry.

Thank you for the support!

-A


End file.
